


It waves me still

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sickfic, i love pain ™, mainly angst though lbr, make an appearance too I think, not sure of the ratio, the sons get ill and stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets sick. Alex worries. Everything intensifies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It waves me still

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I enjoy causing myself and others pain.
> 
> A small first chapter.
> 
> (The title is a line from Hamlet which this story isn't worthy of, but, hey, when have I ever turned down the chance to be subtly pretentious?)

John was trying his best to pay silent attention to the lecture. So much so, that it wasn't until after he'd cleared his throat for the third time in as many minutes, that the cough that had been building up at the back of his throat succeeded in escaping. The faint, uncomfortable tickle left behind was less of a concern to him than the way in which Alexander had tensed up in response to the sound of the cough as it had echoed through the auditorium — his boyfriend shooting him an overly concerned look, his leg twitching slightly where it was pressed against John's.

Alex continued to sneak what he must have thought to have been surreptitious glances at John in the pauses that scattered the professor's monotone, all the while nervously twisting and tugging at the ends of his dark ponytail, more and more hair escaping its tie by the minute.

Immediately as the bell rang, John swivelled anticlockwise on the polished wood of the bench, facing Alexander.

"You okay, sweet?" He asked softly, reaching up and framing Alex's face with his hands. He gently smoothed the stray hairs back, tucking them behind his ears. Alex leaned into the caress, letting out a breath that he'd been holding onto for god knows how long.

But as John moved in to press a quick kiss to his forehead, a second cough crawled up his throat, demanding an exit and Alex jerked away, severing all contact between them. The twitchiness was back, his face managing to convey and failing to disguise respectively both his concern and his obvious anxiety.

"But -- I mean, John are -- are you okay? We should get out of here. It's cold. It's not good for your chest. I'll go to -- no, let's go back to the dorm then I'll go and get --" all came spilling out of Alex's mouth before John could get a word in edgewise.

"Alex, honey," he interjected soothingly, standing and pulling the smaller man to his feet with him. "I've just got a cough. Nothing to worry about."

But Alexander's answering smile was wavering, and his grip on John's hand a little too tight, as he led him from the lecture hall.

**Author's Note:**

> (hmu on tumblr @gormengahst)
> 
> I know there's not much to comment on atm, but any comments will be printed out, framed and hung on my wall.  
> That includes concrit, screaming, swearing, ransom notes telling me it's my husbands life or my box of wonka bars,


End file.
